Rain and Tears
by Sukisyo001
Summary: It has been raining for two days now and Sanzo is acting strange, Goku becomes worried and decides to go into Sanzo's room, but that only makes it worse...Warning: This story contains some yaoi, boyxboy love so if you don't like it please don't read it...
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder what's wrong with Sanzo...?" Goku thought to himself as he stood in front of the door that led to Sanzo's room. It was raining outside, it had been for the last two days, and Sanzo had not been his usual self. Goku was becoming worried about Sanzo, "What's going on with you Sanzo?", he whispered at the door, Hakkai then came over to Goku, "I think it's best we leave Sanzo alone for a while, he should be fine soon," he said, wearing his usual smile. "What's going on with him then?, Goku asked persistently, "He's not how he usually is, he's so cold and distant." "Oh? But isn't that how he always is?" Hakkai responded, and then headed out of the hallway, into his room. "Dammit Hakkai, that's not what I meant!" Goku yelled out as Hakkai closed the door to his room, but then Hakkai pulled the door back open and said smiling, "I mean it quite seriously actually, sorry if it didn't seem like it..., and Goku, I would really recommend you leave Sanzo alone right now." He closed the door to his room, and Goku had a blank look in his face, "Why can't I go talk to him? Why should I leave him alone when he's like that? Maybe there's something wrong with him, is he sick?" Goku thought, he slowly reached towards the doorknob and turned it.

"Um, Sanzo? What's going on, are you alright?" Goku said as he opened the door to Sanzo's dark room. Sanzo looked over at him with cold eyes, but didn't say anything. Goku then asked him again, "Why have you been like this for the last few days? What's wrong, are you sick or something? C'mon, tell me!" He persisted on getting his answer, and Sanzo began to get irritated by it. Sanzo reached into his kimono sleeve and took out a banishing gun, a gun used to destroy demons, he aimed it at Goku and said angrily, "Get out." "Wha-? Sanzo...I..." Goku replied, afraid of what Sanzo would do with that gun. "I said get out!" Sanzo shouted loudly at him, and fired his gun, barely missing Goku by an inch. Without a reply, Goku ran out of the room and out of the inn they were staying at. He ran all the way, until he reached a thick forest, where he met up with the last person he wanted to see.

Back at the inn, Gojyo and Hakkai had heard Sanzo's gun fire, and had run into Sanzo's room. "What the hell just happened here? Did you get in a fight with your girlfriend or something?" Gojyo asked when he noticed the bullet hole in the wall next to the door. "I just needed to get rid of a stupid monkey that came in on his own," Sanzo said with the same cold expression he had shown Goku. "Where did Goku run off to?" Hakkai asked, with a slightly more serious expression than usual. "How should I know? He didn't say anything before he left, so it's his own problem," Sanzo responded. "Don't you care that Goku might get himself into trouble if he wanders through the forest that's surrounding us?" Hakkai replied. "Like I said, it's his own problem if he ran away," Sanzo said, annoyed this time, he pointed his gun at them and added, "If you don't get out, I'll kill you." Hakkai put his arms in front of him and responded, "There's no need for that, we will get out on our own, right Gojyo?" and he pushed Gojyo out the door and followed him outside, "I heard there have been demons wandering these forests since yesterday," Hakkai said, and closed the door to the room.

Sanzo sat down on his bed as soon as they left, "They sure are annoying," he said to himself. He looked out the window, he saw the large drops of rain water hit the muddy ground. He then started to think back, about his past. He remembered the things his master had taught him, how his master would make orange paper airplanes and throw them into the air, it looked so amazing to him, to see how the orange plane would accentuate the clear blue sky. Now the sky he looked up at was dark and covered with gray clouds, it made him think of the day his master had died. Demons had come to attack them at the temple, and his master had protected Sanzo from those demons, and died himself.

He then let his mind wander off into what Hakkai had said. "Demons have been wandering the forests since yesterday? Why yesterday? Just the night before yesterday was when we came into this inn, I suppose the demons have been following us," Sanzo thought, "At this rate, Goku will get into trouble and probably get himself killed." "Damn," he said, as he threw out his cigarette and came out of his room. "I'm going out," he told Hakkai and Gojyo as he opened the door. "Where are you going?" Hakkai asked. "I'm going to go buy some more cigarettes, bye," he replied, and with that said, he closed the door behind him and went out in to the forest.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" a figure within the distance of Goku's vision said. Goku looked over to it, and yelled out, "Who's there?! What do you want?" The figure approached Goku and revealed himself to him, "Kougaji!" Goku said angrily as Kougaji came into a clear view from him. "I don't want to fight! I'm not in the mood right now!" Goku told him. "Don't give me that nonsense! I will take Sanzo's scripture, and you're going to find Sanzo for me!" Kougaji said, as he prepared himself to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go away, I don't want to fight!" Goku yelled out as Kougaji was getting ready to attack. "Don't say stupid things like that! You will lead me to Sanzo whether you like it or not!" Kougaji responded as he summoned a large fire beast and threw it at him. Goku moved away from it, he made his Nyou-bo appear from his hand and he tried to hit Kougaji with it, but he dodged and managed to punch Goku in his stomach. Goku fell to the ground in pain from Kougaji's punch, and then he looked up and saw a man out in the distance, and a bullet came from the direction of the man and almost hit Kougaji.

"S-Sanzo...," Goku whispered as the man came closer. "What are you doing to him?" Sanzo asked Kougaji when he saw Goku lying on the ground. Kougaji smirked and said, "It seems I don't have to look for you after all, you came right over and saved me the trouble of searching for you. Now hand over the scripture!" "I figured by now you would now that I'm not going to just hand it over to you," Sanzo said and pointed his gun at Kougaji again. This time Kougaji summons another beast, a lot stronger than the last one, and throws it at Sanzo. "No...Sanzo, get out of the way!" Goku yells out, and he quickly gets up and runs in between Sanzo and the beast, he takes the hit and falls to the ground. "Goku!" Sanzo yells, shocked at what he just did. Sanzo immediately shot his gun at Kougaji, hitting his right arm, and leaving him unable to summon anymore beasts. Kougaji has no choice but to retreat for the time being, and he runs off, disappearing amongst the trees.

"Goku," Sanzo says, kneeling over beside him, "What the hell were you thinking, you moron?!" Goku slowly moved his head to look at Sanzo, "Oh, you're alright...Sanzo, I'm glad..." Sanzo then picked up Goku, with his back resting on Sanzo's arm, and he tells him, "Hey, Goku, are you okay? We should get back to the inn." "Sanzo...I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but I never knew how you would react to it," Goku said softly. "Save it for later, we need to go back to the inn to get those wounds of yours treated," Sanzo replied, picking up Goku in his arms and walking in the direction of the inn. "Listen to me Sanzo! I don't think I can hang on anymore, I feel too weak to even move..." Goku insisted on telling Sanzo. Sanzo had no choice but to give in, "Fine, what is it you want?" "I..." Goku whispered, he wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck and pulled himself close to his face, his lips touched Sanzo's with a passionate kiss, and then continued, "I love you...Sanzo." Sanzo's eyes widened by the kiss, and he was at a loss of words. Goku then continued, "I know you always act like you hate everyone, but I don't think that's how you really are, I think you can be kind when you want to be, and I love that side of you so much. I can't resist being away from you, and it hurts to be rejected by you so much more than being hit. I loved being by your side on this on this journey so much, but I guess that some things just don't last forever. So, goodbye...Sanzo." Goku's eyes closed, and Sanzo felt Goku's breathing stop.

"Goku! Don't die on me now!" Sanzo yelled out at Goku's motionless body. He immediately ran towards the inn, but he stopped halfway, knowing too well that Goku was dead, he fell to his knees with Goku still in his arms. "I couldn't save him..." he said to himself, "This is just like before, when my master, Komyou Sanzo, was killed by those demons. I was powerless to stop them, and my master died protecting me." "Dammit, How could I have let this happen again?!" Sanzo shouted loudly, he then started to feel his eyes sting, he put Goku down on the muddy floor. Sanzo looked over at Goku and then laid down on top of him, his face buried in Goku's shirt, as the rain poured down, so did the tears coming from Sanzo's eyes.

As Hakkai and Gojyo waited back at the inn, they decided that Sanzo was taking too long out there. "Maybe we should go see what they're doing?" Hakkai said, "I fear something may be wrong, Sanzo would never stay out in the rain so long." "Let's go then," Gojyo replied, and walked to the door, Hakkai smiled as he followed him out.

"Where could they be?" Hakkai asked, "Sanzo! Goku!" Gojyo stopped him as he hid behind a tree . "What's going on?" Hakkai replied. "That's what I'd like to know," Gojyo responded, "I'm not sure if we should go to them or not." Hakkai hid behind the same tree Gojyo was behind and looked in the same direction as him. However, he didn't stay hidden for long, he immideatly walked ahead, and took a closer look at Sanzo and Goku. "Sanzo? What's going...?" Hakkai asked, but then he stopped when he saw Goku on the ground, below Sanzo. "I couldn't save him, he died because of me...," Sanzo whispered, but then began to yell, "Goku's dead because of me! I couldn't protect him from Kougaji!" He became angry with himself, and started to punch the ground, the few rocks in the mud cut his fists, and he only kept hitting harder and yelling at himself for letting Goku die. Gojyo heard him, and came out of hiding, he looked at Sanzo's beat up fists and said, "Stop that! If you keep hitting yourself like that for so long, you'll bleed to death!" "Um, Gojyo, you can't die from punching something really hard," Hakkai responded. "Geez, that's not the point," Gojyo responded, and then hit Sanzo's stomach, making him pass out.

Gojyo took Sanzo in his arms and started walking in the direction of the inn, "Let's go already, and help me carry this guy, he's heavier than he looks." "What about Goku?" Hakkai questioned Gojyo as he placed Sanzo's arm over his shoulder to help carry him. "Come back for him later," Gojyo responded, and they continued to the inn. When they got there, they placed Sanzo in his bed and bandaged his fists. "I'm going to go get Goku now, I'll be back in a while," Hakkai said, and walked out, into the forest, but when he reached the place where they had left him, Goku's body was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what happened to Goku...," Hakkai said to himself, he searched around the area, but didn't find any trace of him. "Maybe some kind of demon took him," he thought, and walked back towards the inn.

At the inn, Sanzo was just waking up, he had dreamt of his master again, he always thought of his past when the rain was like it is now. It wouldn't stop, and it only made everything seem worse. "Goku...what were you thinking...?" he asked, looking out the window. At that moment, Gojyo walked into the room, and immediately, Sanzo pulled his gun out and aimed it at him. "Woah! Don't just assume every one's an enemy, you asshole!" Gojyo yelled out angrily. "_You're_ the enemy, just what the hell did you punch me for?!" Sanzo replied shooting his gun at him, barely missing his face. "All you ever do is shoot that gun at me and Goku! Why do you keep wasting bullets like that?!" Gojyo responded. "Don't mention him around here anymore!" Sanzo yelled, just then Hakkai came in to the room as well, "What's going on here?" Sanzo put his gun down and responded, "Nothing." Gojyo pulled Hakkai towards the door and quietly asked him, "Where's Goku?" "He's missing, I went to the place where we left him, but his body's gone," Hakkai responded.

Sanzo quickly turned around when he heard them, he stood up, reloaded his gun and placed it back into his robe. Hakkai saw this and asked, "Going somewhere, Sanzo?" Sanzo didn't respond, and headed outside. "It's still raining, you shouldn't go out anymore," Hakkai said as he saw Sanzo opening the door. Gojyo walked towards him and closed the door, "Just what are you going to do outside in this rain? Will you commit suicide this time?" Sanzo got angry by this comment, and placed the gun on Gojyo's forehead again. "Quit using that stupid gun!" Gojyo snapped, and knocked the gun away from Sanzo's hands and onto the ground. "Are you really so weak that some one's death would completely change you?!" Gojyo said, "That gun is all you keep close to yourself, without it, you have no one! You never really seem to care at all about anything or anyone else, I never thought Goku's death would _ever _make you cry like you did!" "That's not your concern," Sanzo replied, almost whispering, "And there's no way I would commit suicide." "So then answer my question!" Gojyo repeated, asking where he was going again. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Sanzo yelled at Gojyo as he went to open the door again, but Gojyo once again closed it shut. He pulled Sanzo to the ground, and got on top of him to hold the angry monk still. "Apparently you don't have anything to do outside, so whatever you're going to do, you can do it here, right?" Sanzo struggled to get back up, but couldn't because his arms and legs were being held down by Gojyo's. The angry expression Sanzo had now disappeared, and a sad one grew. Gojyo saw this very unusual expression of Sanzo's and calmly asked, "Just what exactly happened before Goku died?" Sanzo slightly blushed at the thought, Goku's kiss had shocked him, yet he also felt as if he had enjoyed it. Gojyo saw Sanzo's somewhat red face and smirked as he answered his own question, "Hey Sanzo, I didn't know you were queer!" He gently placed his hand on Sanzo's chest, "Get yourself some bigger ones and I'll sleep with ya!" Gojyo said jokingly, trying to tease him. Sanzo became angry again, he immediately found the strength to get up, and hitting him with his fan, he yelled out, "Shut up! Just shut up you damn water sprite!" He walked out the door, and this time Gojyo didn't stop him.

Sanzo looked through the forest, trying to find out what could have happened to Goku. Just then he hears someone jump out from the trees and it attacks him with one of his beasts. "Kougaji, what are you doing here?!" Sanzo asks angrily at him, and then notices that the bullet wound is still hurting him, but not as much as before. Kougaji gets ready to attack again, but Sanzo dodges it easily and says, "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're hurt." "I don't expect you to, and you don't need to go easy on me, I'll kill you whether you do or not!" Kougaji responded, and threw the beast at him, Sanzo dodging every hit, and shooting his gun at him.

The fight kept going for a while, and then Sanzo's mind began to wander into Goku's actions, and then he thought of how he had died. Sanzo began to grow slow in his movements, and it gave Kougaji a chance to attack him right in his left leg. Sanzo fell to the ground, but just as Kougaji was about to win, he said, "It wouldn't feel right to kill you now, you didn't even try to fight me, there's something going on with you...I'm leaving, but I'll fight you again very soon!" Kougaji left and Sanzo rested himself against a tree, he sat there for a while, but then he sensed something coming, he looked over to it. "Goku?!" Sanzo replied, shocked to see the eighteen year old boy without his power limiter, in his demon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanzo looked at him, shocked to find his power limiter off but, "...you're...alive," is all he could say. Goku smirked, his claws touched Sanzo's chin, as he came close. Sanzo came to his senses and quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Goku. "What's wrong?" the demon said, still wearing a smirk in his face, "you wouldn't really kill me...would you Sanzo? Or did that kiss between us mean nothing to you?" Sanzo's eyes widened, he didn't want to hurt Goku, but he didn't want to get killed himself either. He sat there with his gun still pointed at Goku, but didn't respond, or shoot him. Then he gave up, and put his gun down, "There's no way I could kill him..." he thought. Goku then stood up and said, "So you won't kill me...? I knew it." Then someone hidden in the trees said, "I knew it was a good idea to take possession of him." Sanzo quickly looked up at the trees to try and find who was talking. The one hidden then jumped down and said, "My name is Nataku, I was ordered by my father to kill Son Goku and take the Maten Scripture...and the red haired man did one of my jobs for me." "What...do you mean?" Sanzo said, as he looked over at Goku again.

"I mean Goku really is dead, all I'm doing is controlling his body," Nataku said. Sanzo noticed now that Goku's eyes seemed almost emotionless, he started to wonder whether Nataku was saying the truth or not. "So you were watching us back then?" Sanzo replied, wishing it wasn't true. Nataku stood silent for a while, then responded, "Yes, I saw you two, and..by any chance, are you looking for this? Not that you'll need it anymore," He showed Sanzo a golden headband, it was Goku's power limiter, Nataku held it his hand. "Give that to me and let Goku free!" Sanzo said angrily as he aimed the gun at Nataku. "You'll have to kill me before I do that," Nataku said. Sanzo immediately shot at him, and then ran towards him to try and get the power limiter. Nataku avoided the bullet and then called out to Goku to attack Sanzo. Goku instantly ran towards Sanzo, but Sanzo turned around and dodged his attack. Sanzo then ran towards Goku and kicked him hard in the stomach, making Goku fall to the ground. Nataku was shocked at what he just saw him do, and this gave Sanzo a chance to shoot, this time hitting his target. Nataku fell to his knees in pain as Sanzo took the power limiter from his hand. "No...Goku's...mine! I control him! You can't do anything to him anymore, to you...he'll only be a dead corpse!" Nataku yelled out, still in pain. Sanzo once again pointed his gun at Nataku, and said, "You're lying, Goku is alive, it's simple to tell really...because you didn't see anything that happened between us." Nataku's eyes widened, "Just how do you know that?! You can't prove whether I saw you or not!" "Oh, really? Then answer me this...What exactly where we doing together?" Sanzo said as a smirk grew on his face because of Nataku's silence. Then a few seconds later Nataku finally blurted out, "Just because I won't say it doesn't mean I don't know!" "Then why won't you just tell me? Otherwise I'll consider that you just don't know," Sanzo replied. Then a noise was heard, a lot of soldiers were coming towards them.

"Sir Nataku, the Emperor has requested that we take care of our other missions first, and then take the Maten Scripture and Son Goku," the soldiers said as they approached Nataku. A frown grew on Nataku's face as he stood up, still wounded, and walked away without a word. Sanzo put his gun away, and stood there until they were out of sight, then walked towards Goku and placed the power limiter back on his head. He lifted Goku up and carried him towards the inn again, where Gojyo and Hakkai waited.

"What the hell took you so long to get back?!" Gojyo asked as Sanzo walked in, but Sanzo just glared at him and walked into Goku's room. He laid him in bed, and then checked his body for any wounds or broken bones. Sanzo carefully inspected every limb in Goku's body and found two broken ribs from the attack Kougaji had done. He bandaged it carefully and then sat down on a chair by Goku's bed. Goku's heart was beating slow, and his breathing was slow too, but Sanzo didn't know what he could do to help him. "Everything that's happened is my fault, if only I hadn't gotten angry with you back then, this wouldn't have happened," Sanzo whispered as he looked at Goku's sleeping face.

As he sat there alone with Goku, he noticed that the rain had slowed down, but the sky was still gray and cloudy. "Goku...why did you have to protect me? Why would you fall in love with someone who has always treated you badly? Why did you choose me? Were you really willing to die for me or did you not know you would die? ...No, why do I ask...you answered all those questions before already...I know all those answers because you answered them right after our kiss..." he said in a low voice, then, without thinking about it, he got on top of Goku, in his hands and knees. Their faces came close, and Sanzo asked silently and sadly, "...Why Goku...? Why won't you wake up...?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Please, wake up, Goku..." Sanzo whispered silently as he looked at Goku, lying in bed, but Goku was silent, nothing came out of his mouth except for a really quiet, slow breathing. Sanzo bent his head lower, touching Goku's lips gently with his own. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't do a single thing for you anymore, I'm useless...," he thought. Then, he heard a soft knock on the door, and it was then opened by a young, brown haired man. "Hakkai...what do you want?..." Sanzo asked as the man came in, he quickly got off of Goku and sat in the bed. "How is he doing?" Hakkai asked, not paying much attention to Sanzo's question. "...Not so good..." Sanzo replied. Hakkai went up to the bed and checked all of Goku's injuries. "We should take him to a hospital once the sky clears," Hakkai suggested, and then sat down on the chair by Goku's bed, "So Sanzo, I know it's not my business to ask you this, but...what happened between you and Goku back at the forest?" Sanzo gave a slight glare at Hakkai, but answered anyway, "...I found out who Goku's love is...but that doesn't mean I'll tell you who." "Is it that bad for me to know?...come on, tell me, who is it?" Hakkai replied, smiling rather eagerly. "...Well...it certainly isn't a woman...I'll tell you that much..." Sanzo replied, still wearing a slight glare of annoyment at Hakkai's question. Hakkai's eyes widened a bit, but then he just smiled again and replied, "Hmmm, I think I figured it out now, I'll be going now...you guys can have fun while I'm gone." With that said, Hakkai left the room. "..Damn..now he's going to tell Gojyo too probably...," Sanzo thought, but stayed seated as Hakkai closed the door behind him.

Then, a few minutes later, glass breaking was heard from the kitchen. Sanzo got out of the room immediately and went to see what was going on. He ran towards the kitchen to find two demons attacking Gojyo and Hakkai with their large guns and swords. They were demons who worked under Kougaji, he had sent them to take the scripture. They attacked mercilessly, but Gojyo and Hakkai didn't give up either. However, Sanzo became angry at them for breaking in and interrupting him so suddenly and immediately shot his gun at one of them, making it disappear into nothingness. He ran towards the second demon, grabbing a knife in his hand from the counter before he reached him. He grabbed the demon by the shirt collar and slashed at it's stomach. "Show me where the one you're working for is at right now!" Sanzo yelled out at the demon. "What makes you think I'll tell you where he is!?" the demon responded angrily, trying to get away from Sanzo's grip. "I'll ask you again, where is he?!" he repeated himself, and slashed the demon again, this time much deeper. "I'm not allowed to say! I could never betray Master Kougaji!" the demon responded, a slightly weaker, yet angry tone. "So I was right, your master really is Kougaji! Tell me where he is!" Sanzo continued to yell at the demon, then suddenly threw him on the ground and started kicking at him.

"How...violent..." Gojyo and Hakkai both agreed as they looked at Sanzo stomp at the demon. "Tell me where Kougaji is or I'll make you suffer until until you do!" Sanzo said, the demon started to groan in pain but was now too weak to get up because of the wounds and all the blood he had lost from them. "I..won't! ...I'll die before I tell you!" the demon replied. Sanzo smirked, "Then maybe I should make you suffer more by cutting those balls off of you!" Just then, Sanzo threw the knife right at the demon's lower belly, making the demon yell loudly as blood poured out. "What's going on with you, Sanzo?" Hakkai then asked, "Why do you act this way? This isn't like you!" Gojyo then took his weapon and killed the demon for good, and told him, "You should just stop...what do you think Goku would say if he saw this?!" Gojyo's words seemed to calm Sanzo's rage, he stood up straight, but his head was down, he then replied, "...Goku's in his room, he has nothing to do with this..." Then, a sudden thought came through Hakkai's head, "Goku! What if they took him again?!" Sanzo's eyes widened as he heard this, he immediately ran to Goku's room, and sure enough, the window on his room had been opened, but it was not as they thought.

A boy stood in the opened window, it was Nataku, he had completed his other mission and come back to attempt to take Goku once again. "Goku belongs to me, I told you he will only be a dead corpse to you..." Nataku said as he lifted Goku in his arms. Sanzo scowled at Nataku, but stayed silent. Nataku took Goku's face close to his own, he licked his own lips and embedded a kiss on Goku's slightly parted mouth, "I will take him now, he is of no use to you...and besides...I took him away from that heavy rain, he still owes me for it...I'll make sure to give him the pleasure you couldn't give." "...Bastard!" Sanzo yelled out at Nataku, a small blush appeared in his face at the thoughts to Nataku's words. "Come back here! Give Goku back!" Sanzo said angrily, but Nataku quickly put Goku in his back and jumped out through the inn's window. "If you wish to see him again, we will be at the temple where my father, the Emperor, lies," Nataku responded, and was soon out of sight. "...The Emperor is..Nataku's father?...so then...in reality, he's only being used..." Hakkai said to himself. "I don't care about that, if he's being used, so be it! The only thing I'm going for is to get back Goku, so let's go!" Sanzo replied angrily. "Right, I'll go get Hakuryu to transform into our jeep so we can head out right away," Hakkai responded to him, and went outside with Hakuryu, his pet dragon, and asked him to transform. Once everything was ready, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo headed on their way to the temple to get back Goku.


	6. Chapter 6

They drove off on their jeep, all the way to the Emperor's castle. It was rather quiet without Goku, he and Gojyo usually fought over everything that happened while they were on the jeep. Now, Gojyo seemed rather depressed and bored. However, Sanzo had his usual glaring expression, except now it seemed even angrier. Hakkai just drove his jeep without a word. "...How long till we get there?" Gojyo suddenly spoke out. Hakkai simply responded they would be at the castle in a few more hours, but that only made Gojyo feel even more exhausted.

Eventually they reached the castle, only to find about a hundred warriors of all kinds standing around it with weapons in their hands. "Seems they really don't want us taking him back," Hakkai said as he looked at all of them. "We can take them on!" Gojyo then replied as he took out his shakujou, a staff with a with a crescent shaped blade connected by a chain. Sanzo agreed with him, and pulled out his banishing gun as well. Hakkai joined in on the fighting, using chi to defeat the warriors.

The fight went on, it took them about an hour to get rid of all those warriors around the castle doors, but afterwards, they managed to get in. They broke through every door in their path, trying to find Goku. That's when they heard a noise in one of the rooms, they tore down the door, expecting a fight, but instead, they saw two familiar people. There in the bed, lied an unconscious Goku, and beside him was the teenage boy who had taken him, Nataku. "I won't give him back, he's useless to you anyway...but he is not to me," Nataku said, slightly glaring at Sanzo. Gun still in his hand, Sanzo glared back and aimed the weapon at Nataku's forehead, "I'll kill you if you don't move away from him this instant!" Nataku didn't move, until Sanzo pulled the trigger was when the boy had suddenly dissapeared, but he was still in the room. In fact, he was now kneeling down right beside Goku's face, gently touching the guy's lips with his soft hand.

Sanzo glared even more at him for it, but said nothing aloud. "What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Nataku inquired, smirking a bit. Sanzo shot his gun at him again, this time Nataku just barely managed to dodge the bullet. As the fight continued with missed bullets and words that only served to anger one, Gojyo and Hakkai just watched, unsure if they should interfere in Sanzo and Nataku's little love quarrel for Goku. Then after six attempts of hitting him, Sanzo was too pissed off at Nataku to care much for anything anymore. He reloaded his gun and walked towards Nataku's location, but Nataku quickly got behind him.

That however, didn't stop Sanzo, he instantly turned around and caught Nataku by the arm, pulling him down towards the floor and getting on top of him so that he couldn't get away anymore. The monk then placed his gun's muzzle right in the center of Nataku's forehead. "Tell me on thing, and I_ might _let you live. Why is that only you are able to awaken Goku at all and you do it in his full demon form?" Nataku glared again, but stayed silent. Sanzo, being already very annoyed, moved the gun to the side a bit and shot Nataku's left ear partly off. Nataku shook a bit at the pain, but his hands were being held down by Sanzo's. "Answer me, or die!" Sanzo repeated. _"What is it that he doesn't want to tell me?!" _Sanzo thought, _"Could it be that his answer could help me awaken Goku again?" _"You want to know that badly, eh?" Nataku smirked, "Even if you did know how I control him, there's no way you could get the things I use for that, they are hidden deep within..." "What are those_ things_?!" Sanzo asked angrily and impatiently.

"Those things I mentioned, are...," he paused a bit, smirking still, "Goku's demon power limiter, and...his heart." Sanzo's eyes widened at the the thought,_ "His heart?! What exactly does that mean?" _"You see, I took out Goku's heart with some black magic so that his body wouldn't die off completely. I took away his ability to love or hate anything in this world, that way, he would forget about you and choose to follow anyone whom he saw. Since I healed his wounds, he told me he owed me something, and asked me what I wanted, but I didn't know what I wanted exactly, so I simply answered that I wanted..._him_. As you can see, Sanzo, I got my wish, and now you've got no right to go against Goku's will to stay here with me forever."

"You bastard," Sanzo replied angrily at Nataku, he now wanted to kill Nataku even more, "Where is Goku's heart at now?!" "It belongs to me...," Nataku said.

"Shut up with the nonsense and tell me where you hid it!"

"It's in here," Nataku smirked, moving his hand to chest, "I slightly mixed it with my own heart so that you wouldn't be able to take it back...shoot me...but if you accidentaly hit Goku's part of the heart too...he dies with me." This said, the hand that held Sanzo's gun to Nataku very lightly began to tremble in fear of killing it's beloved,_ "What am I supposed to do to free you now, Goku?" _


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong, Sanzo? Are you afraid that you'll kill Goku? Here's a solution for you...," Nataku smirked, "Let him stay with me forever, he'll be fine like that, I promise..." "That's nonsense! I'll never let you keep him like that!" Sanzo replied, shooting at Nataku's shoulder this time. "If you don't want me to keep him, then kill me...however...I won't die unless you know where to hit..." Nataku managed to get away from Sanzo's grasp, "You can shoot me all you want, but I won't die unless you hit my heart."

Sanzo glared angrily at Nataku as he continued to shoot him. Arms and legs were covered in deep red blood, his stomach was dripping with it as well, Nataku was terribly wounded all over his body, but he still stood. "_It's true...he won't die unless I shoot at his heart," _Sanzo thought,_ "...but I can't do that...if I do...Goku might...I might kill him too..." _

The pain had become too much, Nataku wasn't able to move much anymore. He stood against the wall, in front of Sanzo's gun which aimed at him from about three feet away. _"I wonder if...Sanzo will really kill me? Maybe it was a bad idea to mix Goku's heart with my own to get Sanzo mad..." _the thoughts passed by Nataku's head, he was tired of fighting. _"I'm sorry Goku...I do hope that Sanzo knows a way to end this. It was fun to be with you...I love you so much Goku, but I know it was wrong of me to use you like this. I realize now I was just doing the same thing that had been done to me all these years... It's wrong to use people like puppets, why did I make my only friend suffer like I have? Couldn't you have killed me before, Sanzo?" _Nataku looked up at Sanzo's gun with dead eyes, "Don't you want to at least take a chance? There's a high possibily of killing me without harming Goku...if you hit the very center..."

Sanzo was unsure of this, _"Is he really serious or does he just want to trick me into killing Goku?"_

"I swear what I'm saying is the truth...but it is your choice to believe me or not..." Nataku said in a weary voice, he no longer chose to move at all.

Sanzo looked at Goku's body with an emotionless, yet lightly sad gaze. _"I suppose that there's only two choices right now...I could leave you like this forever...or I could shoot at Nataku's heart and hope that it doesn't hit yours too...but which should I do? I don't want to accidentaly kill you! I don't want you to die...Goku...I'm so sorry for all that you've had to go through...I didn't want any of this to happen...yet this is all my fault...I caused you to run away...I caused you to get wounded by Kougaji...I let you get kidnapped by Nataku...and now it's all my fault that you have to be like this...What kind of friend am I? I'm just worthless...how could you...have loved me...of all people?...why me? I'm sorry I've been so cold to you all this time...but I...really do...love you...Goku...I love you...and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again! I'll protect you! I'll free you from him!" _Sanzo turned back to Nataku, this time his eyes were different though, they showed not only anger, but a determination to kill him, and a kindness to Goku came to him after confirming to himself he really did love him back. Sanzo aimed his gun at Nataku again, it aimed right for the center of his heart.

Nataku's eyes widened as he heard the gun fire, everything else seemed to have dissapeared at that moment. The bullet pierced through his skin and bones and reached the heart within a second. Nataku didn't feel regretful at all though, he was finally free of his father's orders, he let a subtle smile show in his small lips as he whispered the words silently, "...thank you..." He fell to the ground instantly, without another sound. Sanzo looked at him a bit, slightly emontionless, then walked to the bed where Goku lied.

"...Goku...?" Sanzo said, almost whispering, "...wake up...are you still alive?...did I fail?..." "Goku!...please...get up..." Sanzo shook him a bit, trying to make Goku get up, but he wasn't sure if he was still even alive. He gently placed his hand over Goku's chest, but he felt nothing, he still wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating. Sanzo looked out the window in front of him, he watched endless rain fall and soon tears welled up in his eyes again. _"Is Goku dead? Was I unable to save him?..." _he thought, and then lied his head down in Goku's chest silently.

"...Sanzo?..." the demon whispered lightly as he slowly started to sit up in the bed. Sanzo quickly rose up, slightly shocked and thought he may have just imagined it, but it wasn't a lie, "...Goku...you're alive..." "What are you talking about?...what happened?...," Goku asked with a very confused look on his face. Sanzo stood up, "...well after you were hurt by Kougaji, Nataku took you and fused your heart with his...I killed Nataku, and managed to spare your life," he said, then started walking out. "Hey, that wasn't much of an explanation! I don't get it..." Goku looked at him then stood up to follow after him. "Well that's too bad...now let's go," Sanzo stated, and with that, he headed out of the castle without looking back at the others. Hakkai and Gojyo followed him out, Goku soon joined them though he still didn't know much about what had happened. "Damnit...how rude...and after saving your ass from that Kougaji guy, this is how you treat me..." Goku mumbled to himself as he walked behind.


End file.
